


Offside

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offside

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the UEFA Champions League drawing on August 27, 2015.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Yeah, well, you know…”

“It’s late.”

“It’s not that late,” the Brazilian replied, “Besides, you know I hardly ever sleep.”

“Except when you were sick.”

“Except then.”

A nod followed by hands shoved in pockets was the response. It wasn’t that it was cold or anything of the sort, just awkward. It had been a long day and here he was standing outside of his house at who knows what time having this conversation.

“I…um, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? For what?”

“That you lost.”

The bitter laugh that came out of his mouth seemed to echo in the night sky. “Did you actually think I had a chance?”

“No…yes…fuck.”

“Everyone knew Leo was going to win, even Ronaldo.”

“But you deserved…”

“I don’t deserve anything. I’m surprised I was even nominated with them. You deserved it. You’re amazing.”

Neymar looked down, his cheeks getting flushed, “Luis.”

“You are.”

“Obrigado.”

“You’re welcome. So…”

“So?”

“Why are you here?”

“To talk to you about me and Leo.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, listen. That’s all in the past.”

“You don’t have to explain.”

“I do, though. You think he and I…”

“I don’t think. I know what I’ve seen.”

“We’re friends, nothing more. Not anymore.”

“Ney…”

“Before I got sick, you and I…things were good. Then you think something happened that didn’t.”

“You didn’t kiss Leo?”

“I did, but it was a mistake.”

“A mistake?”

Neymar nodded.

Luis sighed, shifting his weight. “When I first agreed to come to Barcelona, I was scared. I thought the people would hate me, that my teammates would hate me and not talk to me because of what happened. Then we met. You’ve never judged me or brought up the World Cup. You accepted me for who I am. That’s what drew me to you. I found myself attracted to you. I have always liked men, just never acted on it…until the night we won Champions. You remember?”

“Of course I remember, Luis. It was one of the best nights of my life.”

“After that night, I thought everything would be fine. My career was on solid ground and I had you by my side. What more could I ask for?”

“Luis…”

“And then after the parade, I see you talking to then kissing Leo.”

“I was drunk. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Does Leo know that?”

“Of course he does, but that was months ago…”

“I saw you the day you came back to training.”

“That was just a friendly hug.”

“He hadn’t been smiling in practice, not until you returned.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Don’t say anything. It’s late and we have training in the morning.”

Neymar let out a frustrated sigh before stepping closer to his teammate and pressing their lips together briefly. “Let me stay tonight. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Suarez/Ney. I have no idea where this is going. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feedback = awesome


End file.
